Hanayaiba
by MoonDust1012
Summary: A girl with a choice. To be with the man she loves or betray the home that has been nothing but good to her since she arrived...or find the true secret to her family past. What will it be? UP FOR ADOPTION Message me...
1. Chapter 1

Hanayaiba

A little girl with bubble gum pink hair sat under a cherry blossom tree with tears streaming down her checks while silent sobs raked her body sending her body into violent tremors. She had just witnessed her parents and all of her clan being slaughtered by that figure with those horrible eyes; everyone was dead…except her brother and herself. _Okka-san, Otto-san, you left us, me and brother._ Blood, was all she could see through her pleas for her family. Flashes of last night passed through her mind in slow motion making her flinch.

"Sakura…"

Her head snapped up to come face to face with her older brother, Yahiko. She could tell he had been crying not to long ago. His black hair swayed gently due to the breeze that lifted his bangs to show his emerald eyes just like her own.

"The elders said that we could live in an apartment that they would supply for us."

"Ok…" Sakura stood, and wiped her eyes.

Yahiko captured her hands with both of his and held them tightly as he fell to his knees.

"Please don't cry Sakura. I hate it when you do. I promise you that we will get through this, and that I will always be there you to protect you."

A small smile graced Sakura's lips, "I will try, and thank you Yahiko for protecting me and staying with me."

"What are older brothers for?" He grinned.

~ 5 years later ~

"Konan-chan! Sakura-chan! What are you two planning?" Two very confused twelve year old boys shouted at the girls.

"Nothing." , said two eleven year old girls, innocently…too innocently in the opinion of Nagato and Yahiko. Both boys gave each other weary looks, then turned around and started to creep away into the trees to look for a good hiding place, so the girls wouldn't find them. But only after they had taken a couple of steps, they were tackled to the ground by two giggling girls.

"Got you!" They both cheered.

Sakura was on top of Nagato's back with her shoulder length pink hair blowing in the wind. She eyed Nagato who had orange hair defying gravity as it poked up in all directions. He got up, which made Sakura fall to the ground on her butt with a surprised squeak. Nagato looked down at her with his silver eyes and couldn't help but think she was cute with that surprised look in her eyes from falling. He grinned and held out a hand for her to take. Sakura looked at him for a second, and smiled as well. Taking his hand, he helped her up with ease.

"Thanks Nagato-kun." Sakura mumbled while a light pink line streaked across her face while saying it. She saw him blush a little as well, as they stood together.

"Ahem." Both Nagato and Sakura looked towards the noise, and then blushed even more while separating from each other. Konan with her blue hair in a half bun with a white origami flower in her hair looked at Yahiko with her blue eyes to catch a reaction. She met his gaze and both gave each other an amused knowing looks. It had been five whole years since Sakura and Yahkio's clan had been slaughtered. About three years ago, they had met Nagato and Konan. They both had lost their families in one of the many Amegakure civil war battles. It had been Sakura and Nagato who had first met, and introduced their friends to one another.

.: Flashback :.

Sakura sat on a park bench with a tear stained face and was breathing hard. She had just out run some bullies chasing her, calling her a freak with an oversized forehead. She heard someone coming, and curled herself up into a tiny ball trying to shield out the rest of the world. The steps got louder. _Brother, where are you? I need you. _Then it stopped, there was no foot steps or a noise to be heard.

"Are you alright? I saw you being chased, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok, before I go over there and show those kids how to treat a human being. The way they treated you wasn't right at all." He gazed down at her with sympathy.

She looked up to see a boy with orange hair with silver eyes full of sympathy. "Arigato, my name is Sakura; I will be fine thanks for asking." She sniffled.

"Good, you shouldn't cry; I am Nagato by the way."

"Thanks for your help Nagato-kun! Would you like to play with me?"

Nagato was stunned by this girl he had just met. She was able to bounce back from such a weak state with ease. He grinned widely at her and nodded his head up and down as a silent _yes._ They played on the playground creating all sort of games they played. They lost track of time and only once they looked at the sky could they tell it was late afternoon. Then when they were about to play one more game of ninja they both heard their names.

"Nagato-kun...Sakura-chan!"

Nagato looked to his left to see his friend Konan running up to them, and Sakura looked to her right to see her brother Yahiko run up to them. Konan looked at Nagato and his new friend while she was running to them. She couldn't believe he was playing with another person besides her. She smiled to herself; finally he was talking to other people. _I was wondering when you would come out of your shell to other people Nagato-kun. It has been a long time since we have been on our own, and you still barely talk to anyone besides me. I am glad you are starting to move forward. _She examined the girl he was playing with; she had pink hair and intense emerald eyes. She looked like she would be fun to have as a friend. Then she noticed another boy running towards Nagato and the girl. He shouted 'Sakura-can'; the name suits her she smiled. Both of them met Nagato-kun and Sakura-chan at the same time.

"Hey! There you are Sakura; I have been looking for you all over the village!"

"Sorry Yahiko, I was playing with my new friend Nagato-kun!" She gestured to Nagato as if he were a prize which made him blush and Sakura giggle. Yahiko smiled to himself. _FINALLY! She is making friends. Thank Kami-sama; he better not hurt Sakura or else I'll beat him to a pulp! It seems Sakura is happy so I guess I better give him a chance, he could be a good friend. Who is the girl with the blue hair?_

"Hi Nagato! I am Sakura's older brother, and I know we will be great friends!" Yahiko said with hand gestures and in a very loud voice. Nagato just stared at him, but decided he liked his loud and hyper personality.

"This is my friend Konan; she and I have been friends every since both of our families had been lost in one of the civil war battles." Nagato said.

"We lost our clan too; wow we have a lot in common!" Yahiko said. (Practically yelled)

Konan stepped up to Sakura, and whispered, "Is he always this hyper?"

Sakura giggled and nodded her head yes. When they both looked up they saw both boys looking at them. Konan and Sakura gave each other a look and both nodded their heads at the same time. Then they looked back at the boys with an evil grin on their faces, and charged towards them. Both boys turned and ran for their lives. All four played for a while longer, but the sun was setting. It was a law to be in doors before the sun set fully, and everyone didn't want to get into trouble. So they said their good byes and headed their separate ways.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to make a quick stop at the Ramen Shop for some ramen before we head home?" Yahiko asked.

"Hai lets go!" Sakura cheered, while grabbing her brother's arm, dragging him off to go get dinner.

.: End of Flashback :.

It had been a few days since the incident with Nagato and Sakura, and her brother was still annoying her to no end about her new 'boyfriend' Nagato. All four of them were walking to the Ramen Shop for a well deserved lunch break from all their training. There were no ninja schools to go to, since it had been burned down in yet another riot. So they had been practicing their new techniques they had created in an abandoned field. Nagato was working on being able to create storms, Konan was working on folding herself into mutliple origami animals as if she was made of paper, and Yahiko and Sakura were both working on a wind jutsu that would cut the victim to the jutsu in half!

"Hey Sakura," Yahiko whispered in her ear, "Are you going to get married to _Nagato-kun? _Since you two _love _each other."

Sakura was fuming with steam surging out of her ears when her brother pulled back and smiled at her. She made a fist and pulled it back ramming it right into Yahiko's face, and sent him flying a good ten feet into a tree with a loud crack when he made contact with it. Nagato and Konan cowered back in fear and looked at their friend. She turned to them and smiled.

"Let's keep going shall we." She gestured, and Nagato and Konan hurried to her side, because they didn't want to anger her like her brother had.

"Hey Sakura, when did you become so strong without using chakra?" Yahiko yelled while running to catch up with them.

"Ever since you have been tormenting me baka!"

"So what has he been tormenting you about Sakura-chan?" Nagato asked walking up to her side.

"I-It was n-no-nothing Nagato-kun."

**Way-Ta-Go you baka! Now he is going to know we like him!**

_Who are you?_

**I am your conscience, **_**ohohohoh. **_**Ha! Just kidding I am just a part of you…the cool part that is. :P**

_Yeah right. I don't like Nagato, he is to…to…um. Argh! He is just a friend! ."_

**That's not the way I see it. ;)**

_Well your wrong! _

**Ha! Sure we will see about that. Later** The voice left suddenly from her head as if it had never been there.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Nagato asked. Looking at her; she seemed to be spacing out.

"Oh! Yeah I am fine. Let's go eat ok?" She said while running ahead into the restaurant. Nagato had a confused looked on his face and Konan and Yahiko both looked at each other and laughed. It was obvious that Sakura liked Nagato and Nagato liked Sakura. Although, both of them had no clue that the other like them too.

"Those two really can be dense sometimes can't they Yahiko-kun?" Konan nudged Yahiko.

"You got that right Konan-chan." He whispered back. Konan and Yahiko had a strong brother, sister relationship unlike Sakura and Nagato, who _liked_ each other a lot.

"Hurry up you two, or I am going to leave you behind!" Nagato shouted behind his shoulder, as he ran ahead into the restaurant to find Sakura.

A woman with golden hair in two long pig-tails hung loosely on her back, and a man with white hair and two red lines going down his cheeks looked at the remaining of the four children going into the restaurant. The man looked towards his female companion, to see what she wanted to do.

"Tsunade, what do you think?"

"We should go talk to them. I want to meet the one with the pink hair. Sakura I think is what they called her." She looked towards her partner, Jiraya. He nodded, and they walked into the restaurant. _I wonder if Jiraya will be able to stay serious for much longer. We have been away from the village for such a long time, and yet we still haven't found him. Orochimaru, where are you. Everyone knows what you have done to have fled the village. So where have you gone? _ Tsunade ended her thoughts when they stepped through the door.

Sakura, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko were all seating in a booth slurping happily on their ramen. Sakura and Konan were in the middle with Nagato on Sakura's side and Yahiko on Konan's side. All the sudden Yahiko and Nagato started shielding Sakura and Konan from the view with glares set on their faces. Sakura and Konan looked at each other, and then peeked over the boys to see two adults. A woman with gold hair in two long pig tails, and hazel eyes, and a man with long white hair with red lines going down his face from his black eyes.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked Nagato as he pulled out his kunai.

"I am Tsunade, and this is Jiraya. We were just passing by and we saw you walking and wanted to meet you." Tsunade smiled gently trying to get them to relax.

"You're not from around here, I can tell from your hiate-ates. Since you wished to meet us you have, so you can leave now." Nagato said in a grumpy yet deadly tone.

"We're from Konohagakure, and we wanted to get to know you. We are not going to harm you, and if you were wondering when we said meet you, we also want to know your names." Jiraya huffed out. Both Tsunade and Jiraya saw the pink haired girl whisper something to the boy who had been answering for the whole group. Once she was done they both looked at them, and them the girl whispered something to him again which made him huff a quite _fine_, which both of them could barely hear. Then the pink haired girl looked up at them and smiled brightly.

"Well since you wanted to know our names, we will tell you. The boy with orange hair is Nagato, the girl with blue hair is Konan, the boy with black hair is Yahiko my brother, and I am Sakura." Sakura looked at them once more sizing them up to see if they were going to harm them still being cautious.

"Thank you for finally telling us. We were just passing through the village looking for our team…our friend. Have you seen or heard about a man with long black hair and yellow eyes being in this village?" Tsunade asked.

"No, but why did you want to meet us anyways?" Konan spoke up still looking over Yahiko's shoulder.

"Well we saw part of your training, and decided to follow you, to see if you would be having a lunch break, since we could not find a place to eat around here." Tsunade said.

"Well you were right. Our village has been having a lot of… disputes, which have destroyed a lot of our village's buildings. Our families were also lost in battle due to the many crazy maniac ninjas, going from clan to clan or family to family and killing them for no reason." Yahiko said with disgust.

All four of the kids saw the two adults turn around quickly for a fast conference, and heard hushed whispers, but that was all. When they turned back to them they had huge grins on their faces.

"How would you four like us to stay with you for awhile since we have nothing better to do? Yes, and we know we should be looking for our friend, but he is too far ahead of us anyways."

All four kids looked at each other silently communicating with their eyes, and then turned to Tsunade and Jiraya and all four nodded. Then Yahiko jumped into a standing position on the booth he had been sitting on while pumping his hands in the air.

"I can't wait to start training with you guys! I want to become as strong as possible to help myself protect Sakura!" At this Sakura blushed and told him to sit down, and stop making a scene, which made everyone laugh.

~ 7 months later ~

"Congratulations! You have officially made it to a chunin level!" Tsunade and Jiraya both yelled. Konan and Sakura were both hugging each other and jumping up and down. While Nagato and Yahiko only had stupid grins on their faces.

"Cha! Just wait till we kick some ass!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, there is no need to use that type of language." Nagato scolded, while Sakura looked away-annoyed at him for telling her what to do.

It had been awhile since two of the legendary sanins had come into all four of the kids lives. Nagato had gotten calmer, and taller. Konan had also gotten calmer, when she was around people she didn't really know, or was just clam when she wanted to be. Sakura had grown a short fuse that would explode when ever someone messed with her. She had a longer fuse with Nagato though for reasons unknown to him. Although Tsunade and Jiraya had picked up on Nagato and Sakura liking each other during the first week they had come to Amegakure. Yahiko had grown all but calm over the short seven months. He had become taller, louder, and even was starting to become perverted. No thanks to Jiraya for taking him on his 'research trips' where they would go spy on women at the bath house. Sakura always got to teach them a lesson when the both of them got back. Sakura herself was gaining inhuman strength along with Konan with the help of their sensei Tsunade. Tsunade also discovered Sakura had perfect control along with her brother, so she taught both of them the basics of medical jutsu.

"Well I would say tomorrow afternoon Jiraya and I will be leaving." Tsunade said gloomily.

"What? You guys are leaving that quickly?" Konan asked.

"Yes we will be, but we were wondering if all of you wanted to come with us. It would only be a few years to complete your training, and then you would be able to come back or come live with us." Jiraya said while looking at each and every one of them.

After talking shortly about how the four of them would like to think about what they were going to do. Every one went their separate ways to their houses. Sakura and Yahiko were walking home and started to talk about their views of leaving the village for a couple of years.

"So, what do you think of leaving the village Sakura?"

"I think I want to go. It would only be for a few years, and I would become strong. What about you?"

"I would like to go as well. I am not sure about the others, but you are right. It would only be a few years then we would be able to return stronger then ever."

"Then it is settled you and me will be leaving this place for a couple years next week. We need to get home and pack!" Yahiko exclaimed then grabbed his sister by the waist and poofed them into their apartment.

Sakura had planned on meeting Nagato-kun in the park, by their spot and was running late. _ Shit, shit, shit! He __**hates **__it when I am late! Oh thank Kami-sama that I live so close to the park! _Sakura was running like there was no tomorrow to their spot. She made the last corner, and hit something hard and was knocked down to the ground along with the thing she knocked down. _Wait, it is breathing, crap it is human. _She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized shehad closed. She looked up to the person's face and it was none other than Nagato. She scrambled up into a sitting position while scooting off of him trying to hide her blush that was darker than her hair color. Nagato looked dazed for a moment, and then realized that he had just been knocked down. He was fuming at the though of someone touching him, until he looked down to see a very red pinket who he knew as 'Sakura-chan'. _Well, at lest getting knocked down was worth having it being Sakura on me instead of anyone else. _He started to calm down then turned to the pinket who had scrambled off of him while trying to hide her face which was one hundred times darker than her pink hair.

Sakura saw Nagato smirk at her, and got up and walked over to her. She was still blushing, but was slowly getting it under control. He held his hand out for her and she gladly took it, not wanting to sit on the ground anymore. Both of them sat on the bench a few feet away just sitting in silence for a few minutes. Sakura's blush finally left her face and she looked at Nagato who was staring at the trees with interest.

"So why did you want to see me Nagato-kun?"

"I wanted to know what you and your brother had decided on about leaving the village for a few years." He said while looking straight in her eyes, trying to see what her answer was before she spoke.

"Yahiko and I have decided that we are going to go with them, and then come back in a couple of years like Jiraya and Tsunade said. What about you?" Once the words had left her lips; she could tell Nagato was hurt, but he could hide it well.

"Konan and I are staying. We think we will get stronger by staying here." Nagato's voice was stiff and filled with grief, which made Sakura feel very guilty inside to see him like this.

** NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE NAGATO-KUN FEEL SAD SOME FRIEND YOU ARE! **

_ Shut up. There is no need for you to be here. _Sakura thought to her inner with a stiff voice which pissed off her inner. Her inner started babbling with a colorful vocabulary as she stock off into Sakura's mind only to leave a peaceful silence that replace her voice.

"Nagato-kun I am so sorry, but Yahiko and I think this is best. It will be only a couple of years, and when we get back I bet I will be as strong as you are." Sakura smirked, which made Nagato smirk back.

"You are right as always Sakura-chan. I will miss you a lot, and, it will be only a few years. I bet you will be even prettier when you return." Nagato blushed as did Sakura, both looking at anything except directly in each other's eyes.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I say that, she probably doesn't even like __**me**__. _Nagato was mentally banging his head against a wall.

"Nagato-kun," Nagato looked up to see Sakura right next to his face, which was making him blush. "I will miss you too." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

After Sakura had had a mental fight with her inner on what to do she just went with her first instinct which ended up being kissing him on the cheek. She now was looking at a very shocked Nagato, which she had just pulled away from, looking at her with surprise. Then all of the sudden, the usually calm Nagato had tackled her to the ground, and was squeezing her to death in a huge bear hug.

"Na-ga-to-kun…_need_ air!" She choked out, and he let her go gently.

"Sorry Sakura-chan; I got caught up in the moment." He said with a hand behind his head.

"It's fine." She smiled.

~ 3 hours later ~

Sakura and Yahiko were finishing packing up the remaining things they would need into their packs or into scrolls. Yahiko was mumbling about a scroll he couldn't find. Sakura just shook her head plopping down on the couch since she was done packing. Then she fell from the couch onto the ground landing in a heap, because her so called brother had found the scroll and had yelled that he found it right in her ear. She glared at him and whispered under her breath _baka._

"Sakura you might not have known this since you were younger, but our clan has been keeping a secret as well hidden as they could over the years. They only told me, in case something went wrong which it did." Yahiko handed her the scroll with a serious look that was rare to see on his face. She took it and looked at him with curiosity, motioning for him to continue.

"Sakura you are the heiress to the Hanayaiba clan. Our clan has a special kekegenki that has been a clan secret passed down through the ages, and can only be passed down to a pure Hanayaiba heiress, which you are." Sakura looked dumb founded then began to cry.

"Why haven't you told me before brother?" She sobbed.

"I couldn't risk it, and your kekegenki has not appeared yet. But you have been showing signs of fully getting your kekegenki. I am sorry I haven't told you before, but Okka-sansaid to wait until you started showing signs. Please forgive me." Yahiko looked down shamefully.

"It is fine Yahiko, it must have been terrible to keep a secret that great for so long. All I wish to know is how it works, and to thank you for telling me." Sakura hugged her brother with all her might.

"Come on Sakura, it is time to say good bye to the others." Yahiko said trying to get Sakura to let go of her death grip on him.

"What about all the details on my kekegenki?" She immediately shot at him tightening her grip on him.

"It will be explained in the scroll, and besides it is easier to understand if I tried not to explain. We must hurry though to the main gates of Amegakure." He shot out of his sister's grip, and put on his pack. Sakura scrambled for her pack, taking one last look at her home to last a couple years, and then chased after her brother.

At the village's gates Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraya were saying their good byes to one another.

"I will miss you so much Konan-chan! I will try and write as much as I can, but I don't think we will be staying in one place for long so I will have to say in the letter if I do so you can send a letter." Sakura blubbered out holding on to her only friend that was a girl.

"I promise to write, and I will also miss you Sakura." Konan whispered back trying not to cry. Her only friend her age and her same gender would be leaving for four whole years. It would be so lonely, but at least she had Nagato.

Nagato and Sakura looked at each other for a few seconds, but then Sakura threw herself at him knocking them both over. She didn't cry, but she wished she could. Although it would only be a few years, it felt like she was losing him forever. Never seeing him like this again made her want to enjoy their last precious minutes.

"Nagato-kun, I will miss you so much you don't even know." Sakura mumbled into his collar of his shirt.

"You have no idea how much I will miss you too Sakura-chan." Both stood up and separated, but before they did Nagato placed a kiss on her forehead.

"_Promise_ me that you will never forget me, and in turn I shall never forget you." Nagato murmured.

Sakura whispered, "_Promise."_

"Well it is time to go you three!" Jiraya exclaimed, ready to get on the road. Everyone waved to one another as they left through the gates. With the scroll Sakura had been given from Yahiko deep in her pack, she felt ready to leave. Although she spared one last look over her shoulder at her home she would not return to for four whole years. Sakura looked back once more to see Nagato's eyes. They showed something she thought see would never see, but always hoped for…_love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanayaiba Ch 2**

I do not own Naruto and I hope you like the chapter. Please R&R!

"Shut up Yahiko! You and your perverted mind are getting very annoying! You and Ero-sensei just had to go do some research while I was training with Tsunade-sensei, and you thought you would get away with it?" Screeched a pink haired konichi who was pissed off with her brother.

"Calm down Sakura, I was just following Jiraya-sensei's training methods, and besides why do you care what I am doing? Isn't that my job to look after my _**little**_ sister?" Yahiko was finding this argue with his little sister Sakura very amusing to hear.

"You know I have every right to worry over my brother. Just because your older then me doesn't me you are smarter then me, and don't even make an excuse that you are smarter since I have proved that you were wrong many times." A smug Sakura replied.

Yahiko twitched at her response getting ready to strangle her for being such a pig headed, fire breathing she witch that he called his sister. When she turned around to walk back to the inn they were staying at mumbling how her brother was such an ass sometimes, she was tackled down to the ground face planting into the grass. Yahiko had pounced on her, and now they were both rolling on the ground trying to pin each other down while calling each other names.

Tsunade and Jiraya were coming to check on their students to see what all the commotion was about, but when their students came into sight all they saw was a pitiful fight. If you could even call it that; more like a cat fight over some nail polish. Both Tsunade and Jiraya fell to the ground breaking out in laughter seeing their students act so childish. It had been four long years since they had started training their students.

Sakura was now sitting on top of a grumbling Yahiko saying something about cheating and super strength that he never bothered to master. Sakura was now a strong breathtaking 15 year old. Kami had gifted the girl with all the right curves in all the right places, and a face of a goddess. Her height had also changed from the four years of training with her sensei making sure she ate right to make sure would gain more stamina to help her with her chakra. She was now five foot five compare to her five foot two when she had been eleven. She was wearing a blood red sleeveless shirt that zipped up with a circle on the back with her short black biker shorts with her tan medical skirt over it, and with knee length black ninja heels with open toes for the hot weather. She also had he kunai holster on her left leg with many different hidden weapons all over her body.

Yahiko was now a whopping six feet tall and still had his medium length black hair. He had a toned body with a six pack which was hidden under his short sleeve mesh shirt with a green vest with a black trim with the same with circle symbol Sakura has on the back of her shirt, but he had two on each side of his vest's arm. **(AN: think of Shikamaru's old top before shippuuden) **He also wore black ninja pants that cut of at his ankles showing off his black sandals. Also having his kunai holster on his left leg with various weapons hidden all over his body, like his sister.

Yahiko pushed off the ground to sit in an upright position causing his sister to fall and glare at him. Tsunade and Jiraya had been leading the siblings towards the village hidden in the rain, Amegakure. They were taking Sakura and Yahiko back to their homeland to let them live their lives with their friends Nagato and Konan who they hadn't seen since they had left the village.

"Sakura, I want us to train a little more before we go out to eat. I want to make sure one more time to see that your kekegenki is fully working. Jiraya, Yahiko, I want you two to stay and watch the session, because both of you might come in handy." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura activated hanachi her kekegenki which pulsed to life as she got into a battle stance. The hanachi was an eye technique that was powerful enough to go up against the rinnegan. At the very beginning of her training she had to go through the stages of the hanachi to master it. When Sakura was in the first stage of the hanachi, the emerald color of her eyes would shrink and be replaced with an icy ocean blue in the shape of a star shaped flower. She could only copy other jutsus and see others chakra points as if a combo of the sharingan and the byakugan. In the second stage she could cast genjutsus that trap people in their minds making them fell as though they are in their own hell never to return. In that stage her eyes form a golden/pinkish ring around the blue. In the final stage of the hanachi the white part of her eye turns a burning black like the dark caverns of hell letting her view spiritual beings, pause time, control people at a glimpse, and giving her ten times the strength and speed she had before with chakra. Now she was able to do all this with it completely master.

Tsunade disappeared into thin air reappearing behind Sakura, and tried to get a blow at her head with a chakra packed punch, but at the last second Sakura griped her sensei's wrist and flipped her over making her fly into the trees. Not even pausing to see how far her sensei flew she turned around just in time to block the tongue of the master toad himself as Jiraya stood atop his head. Jumping up into the air she did a black flip to land on a tree branch with grace narrowing her eyes a little, every thing around her froze. Allowing her to run up the side of the master toad to stand behind Jiraya, and when time started again, all Jiraya could feel was the jabs of Sakura's fingers closing of all of his chakra points before she smugly stuck her tongue out him. Before she had put her tongue she felt the impact of a punch hit her check as she staggered back in surprise to see her brother smile widely, and jump at her for another punch. Although this time she was ready, and she ducked down, then flew out of her crouch with her leg straight up kicking Yahiko square in the stomach.

They went on like that for an hour more before Tsunade called the training session to an end to head out for dinner. Yahiko scrambled to the head of the group while screeching for ramen as if he were two years old. Sakura just rolled her eyes, and smiled while walking up to his side to match his pace.

"So Yahiko, what do you think it will be like when we get back to Ame" Sakura causally looked over at her brother trying to guess what his answer would be before he answered.

He looked at her with no humor at all with only seriousness written all over his face. "I think the town will be in worst condition with the civil war still waging on, but I think it will be better for the four of us when we reunite with Nagato and Konan." His eyes glazed over as he went on a trip to the past in his mind as Sakura looked forward thinking of the old times as well.

That night Sakura stayed up most of the night thinking of what Konan and Nagato would be like when they returned tomorrow, and how they would react to Sakura's kekegenki. Before dawn even arrived they were already jumping to the tree going the few miles they had left to reach the gates of the village. As they closed in on the village they the tall buildings towering over the village with chunks blown out of them, and some smoke coming out of one. Sakura could feel her stomach rise into her throat with worry for her friends, hoping they were all right and safe.

They walked through the gates only to be stopped by Amegakure shinobi. "We have direct orders from the kage himself to take you to his office as soon as you to had arrived Sakura and Yahiko." The shinobi lead the way to the kage's tower, and straight into the office.

Sakura looked at Yahiko who was glaring at the kage who sat smugly looking at them if he was just announced the king of the world. "You have finally returned home you two, how was you journey?" He asked with a snide undertone.

"Fine," responded Yahiko for the group, "Where are Nagato and Konan?" He demanded.

At the mention of Nagato's and Konan's names the kage's face turned to a look of disgust. "They abandoned the village two years ago insulting the name of Amegakure while doing so! No one has ever left the village before; they are now missing-nin who are to be killed on sight. If they were to return it would rather…entertaining to watch their demise." He grinned wickedly as he barked out his words.

Sakura glared at him with all her might about to activate her hanachi, and kill him before Yahiko put a firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Taking a deep breath she stepped back, and said, "Since they are not here we will be on our way with Tsunade and Jiraya."

Yahiko looked at her with surprise in his eyes in till he saw hers were filled with grief before he nodded in agreement. The kage looked surprised as well then he glared at them, and warned them never to come back in less they had come back to stay for good. Before they went to leave the village forever they went to there apartment to seal the rest of their belongings into some scrolls, so they would have furniture for their new home. Sakura walked into her room to seal up her bed before they left. On top of the bed she found a letter with her name on it the hand writing she knew was Nagato's. She rushed over, and unfolded it scanning the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_ Konan and I have left the village and regret leaving without you and Yahiko, but we had to leave at once. The Kage was planning our deaths, but we over heard him and escaped the village before he even had time to say 'attack''. We are planning to stay low for a few years before we start moving around again. Please don't look for us right now, but we will reach you when it is time for you, and Yahiko to join us again. Remember you are always being watched, and keep to yourself as much as possible. You never know who will want your power or just you in general. Stay safe and tell Yahiko to do the same. We will see you and Yahiko as soon as it is safe, and there will be no one to interfere. Try and put up with us not being there, and we will return for you both soon._

_ Love,_

_Pein (Nagato) & Konan_

_P.S Konan says she misses you very much, and is sorry for not writing any letters to you. She says to take care, and keep and eye on Yahiko. Also to look in the loose floorboard to find a gift I believe she said. See you soon. _

Sakura couldn't believe it! They were all right, and safe. She ran to the loose floorboard where Konan and she use to hide secret stuff from the boys, when they didn't want them to find it. She pried it open, and looked inside. There was a rectangular box, with her name on it. Gently taking the top of she gasped at what she saw. Nagato or Pein as she should say and Konan about two years ago were standing together smiling. She started in aw at how they looked both so angelic. Pein's blazing hair stood tall, and he had multiple piercings down his nose, ears, and had a couple on his eye brows. He looked even more beautiful then he did before. Konan stood there looking like a model with her same hair style but with piercings on her ears, and one below her lips. Both had on black cloaks with blood red clouds on them. She burned the image into her head before she ran off to show Yahiko the letter, and picture. Yahiko was shocked at how much their childhood friends had changed, and beamed at the thought of seeing them soon. They rushed off to join their senseis to leave as soon as possible from the place they once called home to start a journey to their new home were they would live till Pein and Konan came for them.

How was it? I know it was short, but I think that I did ok please review, because I need to know what to work on, and it doesn't take that long to do only a minute or two, so please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanayaiba Ch 3**

**I don't own Naruto & I never will :'( I tried to get the next chapter up as quick as I could so I hope you like it. Oh yeah almost forgot the summary what ever that is before you open up the story will be happening in a **_**further **_**chapter along in the story enjoy the story and please R&R!**

"Yahiko, Sakura, we have something to ask you before we travel any farther then we have now to the Village Hidden in the Leaf where we will be staying." Tsunade said making Sakura and Yahiko stop in their tracks and look at their senseis curiously.

"I have business to take care of before I can go to Konohagakure, and I will have to take the long route which we will reach soon. We were wondering if you wanted to head with Tsunade instead, so you could both reach the village sooner, or Yahiko you could come with me for last minute training." Jiraya said while having his eyes directed at Yahiko who would be the one to make the decision to go with his sensei one last time to be just the two of them, or head with the two females in the group to the village and see his sensei later.

Sakura nudged him and said, "Go on you know you want to spend a little more time with Jiraya sensei with it just being the two of you. I will see you at the village, and we can go get some ramen, eh?" She bribed him into saying yes, and they were on their way once again.

As they jumped through the trees, Yahiko jumped up beside Sakura and matched her pace. "I want you to keep watch over the letter and picture ok? Make sure no one ever sees it except you and me. I don't want people to get involved in what we have wanted for so long, just to go and corrupt our minds into thinking that they are more precious to us then Pein and Konan. I will try and hurry Jiraya's pace so you and I can be together soon. Just think only maybe a year from now we will see Pein and Konan again. Just in case they come, and I am still not there tell Pein and Konan hi for me, and I will see them soon, and that I have missed them ok?" Yahiko rambled out at a whispering tone to make sure Tsunade or Jiraya didn't hear.

"Yeah I will make sure to tell them, and I will keep the letter and picture safe. Just try to not get yourself killed." Sakura said with a undertone of worry on the last part she said. Her brother heard it, and gave her an apologetic look. Looking into her eyes as if saying 'sorry, please don't worry I will be back soon'. She sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face to make her brother not worry about her so much.

After a few more minutes of traveling by tree, Tsunade and Jiraya jumped down to a road with a fork in it. Yahiko and Sakura jumped down besides them, hugging and saying there goodbyes. "Remember to come back, and don't do too much research while you're away or you'll have hell to pay when you get back." Sakura said to her brother with false humor worrying about her brother on the inside. "I'll do my best not to. See you soon Sakura love you." Yahiko whispered to his precious little sister. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as if as a warning not to go with Jiraya, but he had confidence that it was nothing. He said goodbye to Tsunade with a hug and a promise to come back quickly without injury. Then he was off running to catch up with his sensei as he looked behind him on last time to get a glimpse of his sister waving franticly wishing him a safe trip.

He had never like separating from his sister for to long, always wanting to make sure she was fine. Although he knew she could take care of herself, because she was very strong and had strong willpower. He looked to see Jiraya jumping out of his line of sight, so he picked up his speed to catch up to him. Just thinking of being reunited with Sakura soon made his heart lurch with excitement, and a strength to pick up the pace and get home as quickly as possible.

"Sakura," called her sensei that had became like a mother her, "it is time we get moving so we make it to the village by midday tomorrow." Her bright hazel eyes flashed worry towards her student as she motioned them back into the trees to head towards a small gambling town with a hot spring where they would be staying for the night.

"Tsunade, do ever worry about Jiraya?" Sakura asked while they jumped to the small town a good 20 miles away.

"All the time, he is like a brother to me like you and Yahiko are. He always goes bounding away leaving me in the dust to run and catch up to him. Always loud and perverted, but those are some of his best qualities in my mind. Being himself is what makes me love him so much. You are not the only one who worries for a sibling, just remember that. Even if you are not blood related you will always worry about them wishing them the best." Tsunade looked forward into the distance with her eyes glazed over think about the past as Sakura thought over what he mentor said, burning it into her mind.

They continued on in silence listening for any rogue ninja, and dodging anything that might be an unwanted encounter. By the time the sun was setting, they had made it to the hot spring resort. Before they checked into their rooms they went to the pub so Tsunade could drown herself with sake to rid herself of her memories of her past loved ones who died so long ago that resurfaced today. Sakura went with her mentor just to make sure that she would not pass out, and get carried off, use to these trips by now. Sakura rushed off to a tea shop to get some dangos and a fresh cup of tea before she went to go check on her mentor to make sure she could still walk, but on her way there she bumped into someone. Sakura mumbled an apology then looked up to the person and gasped. Standing before her was no other then Pein. In her mind she heard his voice whisper _Sakura _with a longing undertone. She blinked rapidly and he was gone. _It had to just be me picturing things, it just has to be. _Was all she thought back to the pub trying to convince her self that she was just seeing things. When she got to the pub she saw her mentor passed out with a snot bubble coming from her nose as Sakura sighed at the sad sight.

She settled down to eat her dangos and drink her tea before she would poof her mentor into her room, and settle her down for a good night sleep knowing she would have a major hangover if she didn't. After she had put her mentor to bed she went to the hot spring to think over what she saw on her way back to the pub. Even though it had been brief the sight of him was stitched into her memory with such force that she now had a slight migraine. She rested her hand on her temple as she placed soothing cool chakra into her mind to subdue it. With a sigh of relief she looked at the image again from inside her head. He had grown slightly taller with a frown replacing the smile she knew and loved so much. Her skin tingled with anticipation when she looked at his eyes burning with a passion she knew no one could posses before. She hopped out of the spring feeling tired at once moving to her room with grace and stealth. She slipped under the covers of her futon and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and the sound of rushing water. Squinting at the sun, she groggily looked around to see she was in a meadow she knew very well. It was the meadow her mother use to take her to before she died. The area around her was alight with life. Animals were scurrying through the tall grass searching for food was fish flopped out of the water with the sun glistening off the scales like a rainbow. It had always been her favorite place to be when she was alone. Only her brother knew of this place, because of his protective instincts to watch over his little as he had once promised years ago. When she turned to admire the tall cheery blossom tree she stopped dead in her tracks. There below the tree sat her mother looking like an angel with her pink hair glowing with a shine like never before seen on this earth. She was dressed in a white kimono with black and red flowers printed on it. It looked as though it was made for a queen. Her piercing blue eyes stared at her daughter's emerald eyes with an emotion only able to be described as pure love._

_ "Oka-san, is that really you?" Sakura asked, too shocked to see her mother again to move from her spot. Sakura watched the women in front of her slow but gracefully stood up, and slid towards her. When the women that looked like her mother's reflection stood only a few feet a way from her she said, "Yes Sakura, it is me. I am here to tell you some very important things that involve your fight against the darkness that is to come_

_ Sakura stared at her mother in shock. What was she talking about when she said 'fight against the darkness that is to come?' This couldn't possibly be happening. The only things she was supposed to worry about were her brother and being reunited with what she called her family. What could her mother possibly have to warn her about?_

_ "What darkness is to come? How would this involve me? I don't see how it could, when I have nothing to worry about." Sakura blurted out as see focused on her looking for answers. _

_ "I have come to you to warn you of a dark and dangerous man who will want to use you for power." Her mother looked at her daughter for a reaction, but got nothing but a blank expression so she continued. "Since you are the only one with the hanachi left and you eyes are able to rival the rinnegan; he will come searching for you. You must be alert at all times, and watch closely for him. He is the one known as the snake sanin, Orochimaru." Sakura's blood froze as she remembered hearing that name before. Her sensei had once asked if they had seen him come through her old village._

**Well that's all for this chapter! Sorry it was so short! I will hopefully get the next chapter started soon thanks for all those people who R**_**&**_**R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanayaiba Ch 4**

**Well hiya people! I wanted to tell you guys that Naruto is not going to be in the story as a main character, more of a side one. Since he is so young compared to Sakura. I am sorry for the delay, and hope you don't mind too much. (I was busy having a spaz attack about the new House of Night Series book HUNTED! And a stupid fat writers block****)* which happened to last for a **_**very**_** long time* the book is sooo good, but any way R&R! Pretty please with a cherry on top :3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything based on Naruto**

**Clammier: But I do own the hanachi and it is MINE! NO copy cating! :P**

Sakura bolted up into a sitting position drenched in sweat, and quickly did a sweep of her resort room. After her mother had told her of Orochimaru coming into her future soon, the scene around her turned into a battle field instead of the once comforting meadow. All around her she heard shouts and wails of pain, and then blood cluttering screams as they met their ends. There only a few feet away from her was Pein and Konan lying together drenched in blood. Once she had looked into Pein's lifeless ringed eyes she passed out, and was now having a panic attack in her room.

_It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It had to be…but yet it was so __**real**__. What ever Orochimaru is planning on doing with me, it definitely is NOT going to happen. _

Sakura crawled out of her futon, and sluggishly crawled over to the bathroom to go take a shower to try and wash away the awful dream she had to endure. As she reached the full length mirror by the bathroom door she froze. Her hanachi had been activated, and she had never seen it glow that way back at her. _It must have been from my mother contacting me in my dream I guess. _She silently deactivated it as she stepped into the shower. A million questions flew through as the hot water landed on her head as chills went through out her body. _I just hope that I can get to Pein and Konan before Orochimaru does._

The sun bore down on Sakura's skin as Tsunade and she walked out of the village that they had spent the night at. Her dream kept flashing through her mind with each step she took as they got closer to what she was supposed to call her new home. After they had gone almost half way, suddenly Tsunade suddenly stopped and turned to her pupil.

She looked at her and sighed. "Sakura, what is wrong? You haven't said one word since we left, and you are usually fired up talking non stop."

Sakura looked at her, and smiled sadly. "I guess I am just worried about stuff." It wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't think that she should tell anyone else for now of what she had dreamed, especially her sensei. For all she knows she Tsunade could actually be working with Orochimaru.

Both women looked forward once more, with sadness in both one's eyes. Sakura could believe what she had just thought about her sensei; her mother figure, role model, and friend. Her mind was playing tricks on her; trying to make her feel as though there was no bond between them. It was probably because of her dream, and having to leave sooner or later. Making sure she had no weaknesses when it came to people she would leave behind when Pein came to get her and Yahiko.

As Sakura was brooding with herself in her mind, Tsunade and Sakura had almost covered all the distance it was to Konoha. As they walked Sakura still kept drifting back to the meadow of her dreams wondering where it would be located. If the blood shed had Orochimaru involved with it then maybe she could prevent it. As she kept pace with here teacher she could tell that Tsunade was weary for some reason as she looked around the forest as if a pack of bandits were about to jump out at them. Although it never did happen; they had neared the gate as it towered over head like a castle. It looked similar to the one in Ame which was blue but this one was tan with a read trim, with the Village Hidden in the Leaf's symbol. As she stood there admiring its intricate details Tsunade came in front of her with the biggest grin on her face Sakura had seen on her sensei's face for a long time.

"Welcome to Konohagakuremy home… your new home." Tsunade smiled softly to herself as she thought of Sakura becoming a part of her home or what memories of her home she had in her heart. Ever since her fiancée died; she had been dead inside as well… until she had meet Sakura. She was like a daughter to her.

Tsunade and I walked through the doors to the village to be greeted by ninja as if they were going to escort us to some place. Then it hit me in my, oh so very slow mind today that we were heading to the hokage's tower. As usually I was getting strange looks from them. Debating in their minds if it was 'polite' to ask me if my hair was actually natural and of course the answer was yes! Rolling my eyes I advanced my way up to Tsunade-sensei's side as we marched are way up to the tower witch protruded up taller than any other building in the village. I would have to admit thought this was a much nicer village then Ame, although I knew it would never truly feel like home.

"Hey old man!" The Sandiame sighed. Another long day of the same old thing, paperwork, it was a horribly awfully thing to go through when you can feel the cool breeze drifting in from the window, while you can hear children playing on the streets below. Plus add a hyperactive child clad in bright orange did not help him the least either. How the knucklehead kept getting into his office was still a mystery to him, since he had put extra security on the hokage tower lately specifically meant for this child. It was probably because of his ANBU reading that wonderful book that Jiraya had written! That man had to be an inspiration to all men; including himself.

"Old man, are you even listening to me?" He sighed again knowing that it would take some time to get rid of him so he might as well start now.

"What is it _now_ Naruto?"

"I want to be trained! Why can't you put me in the academy! I am tough enough to be put in training now!"

"Well… That would be because you _aren't_ at the age to be trained yet Naurto. You are only 3 years old. And besides don't you want to play with kids your own age right now?"

"…" The Sandiame stared at Naruto waiting for a response, when all a sudden there was a knock on the door. Then without a pause after the knocking, the doors burst open to reveal a blond haired woman in two long pigtails and a younger teen with pink hair who was standing behind her with a face so red it would make a cherry look pale.

"I'm back!" Was all the woman said as she smiled as her old sensei fell out of his hair behind his desk anime style out of surprise.

"Hey old man… are you ok?" Naruto shouted as his stubby legs carried him over to look at the Hokage twitching on the ground.

I am so sorry I haven't been updating, and that this chapter is sort of sort with a cliffy at the end! I just had to, and I have been busy sorry about that also but please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanayaiba Chapter 5**

**Well…It's been a while ^^". I won't bother with any random rambling from me! So on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Naruto**

**Claimer: I own hanachi so if you plan on using it just give credit where credit is due even if you tweak the idea.**

Tsunade paused and looked down at the little blond tot that wobbled toward her old sensei and squealed with delight while Sakura covered her ears from the sound her sensei was making. Tsunade ran over to Naruto and scooped him up into a suffocating hug while he gasped for oxygen while trying to pull his face from the gigantic chest he was squashed against. He was finally set down and the Hokage was awoken to a stunned Naruto, which he had never seen before. Tsunade was so excited to be back and to see such a cute little toddler.

"What is your name?" She said as she crouched down next to Naruto to get a look at his pretty ocean eyes.

"Naruto"

Tsunade paused and looked up at the Hokage who answered her. She was stunned to silence as she realized just who this little boy was. She must have had a expression on her face that the boy recognized, because all of the sudden he had tears in his eyes and running to hid behind the Hokage's desk. Her expression became shocked and became disgusted with herself for letting past events dictate her reaction to the boy who she knew had no parents.

With careful steps she came around the desk to face Naruto who saw did not hold that same expression as many of the villagers did when they looked at him, but kindness. This confused him even more. Tsunade gently placed her hand on his head and smiled at him introducing herself.

For on long moment Naruto did not know what to do with himself as he stood shocked at her reaction to him. Instead of running or hitting him, she _smiled_ at him. His eyes started to water again and he wobbled his way back into her comforting arms to enjoy this ounce of kindness he very rarely received. The Hokage was stunned; Tsunade had excepted Naruto even knowing of the past. Konoha need more people like Tsunade, or else he wasn't sure what would become of his village. Then he finally noticed the teenager that had remained by the door the entire time. He could tell she was torn over something, but he couldn't figure out what exactly. He was also wondering why Tsunade had brought this young teenager with her.

Sakura looked at her sensei and the little boy she was holding, and all she could do was stand there. She was happy that Tsunade was so nice to this boy, but it confused her to why she had had a disgusted look on her face even if it was only for a brief moment. Also seeing the child cry brought up unpleasant memories of her childhood without her family there.

Tsunade suddenly stood up with the crying boy still in her arms and looked directly at the Hokage and declared she would take him in and raise him. The Hokage's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the statement, and before Sakura knew what hit her she was outside the office doors with Naurto in her arms with directions to take him to the park. And as she headed for the stairs she heard the faint sound of yelling through the thick oak doors.

Sakura strolled down the busy street of the market place with a very excited 3 year old on her shoulders. The villagers were either to stunned that someone was being nice to Naruto or that she had pink hair. Either way it was starting to piss her off; and with every stare she received she gave back a glare that turned even the tannest of them ghostly white. Naruto was laughing loudly as Sakura decided it would be much better to travel by roof top to get to their destination out of the public eye as she soared into the sky. As they landed at the playground with a soft thud Naruto started to lose that bright energy that seemed to surround him as he was placed on the ground to see all the little children playing with one another. He started to fiddle with the end of his orange shirt while hi black pants ruffled with each movement. His sandals kept scuffing the ground as he bit his lip and turned to Sakura. Surprised, Sakura bent down and looked him directly in the eye.

"What's the matter?"

"I-it-it's the o-oth-other kids."

"What about the other kids?"

"They never want to play with me, and when I try to play with them they give me dirty looks or run away."

"Well that is not nice at all. But we don't have to worry about the other kids. We can play together on our own. What do you want to play?" Naruto looked at Sakura's smile that looked exactly the same way Tsunade's smile had.

"We could play ninja!" He suddenly was smiling broadly again which for some reason Sakura could put her finger on it, but it reminded her of someone.

Sakura reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out two very real kunai as Naurto's eyes rounded into two very large saucers. She smirked as she did a hand sign and touched both kunai. She handed one to Naruto as he held it as if it were going to explode. Sakura laughed as she held hers out ready to pierce her skin.

"It's ok Naruto. These kunai are special. They can act like any real kunai, but as soon as it comes in contact with skin…" Sakura slammed the kunai on to her arm, but no blood appeared. It just became like rubber and bent in a curved shape. Naruto gasped. "It simple becomes rubber so that it can't hurt anyone."

"So… are you ready to play?" Both grinned at each other as Sakura began to chase after the wobbling child.

"Tsunade, I think you are not thinking through your decision to become Naruto's guardian."

"And how do you know I have not thought this through."

"You just got back to the village, and where will you live?"

"I was already going to make arrangements for me and my student. I can always make an arrangement for a house instead of an apartment."

"So…you have come to stay? Even with Orochimaru out there?"

"Or course. I have realized it is fruitless to seek a beast who does not wish to be found." Tsunade stood rigid as she finally said out loud what she had known all along when they had set out to find him. Sarutobi sighed with relief as his student finally decided to come back to the village.

"And I also know that I will be needing a job, and I would like to take back my place in the hospital as the head doctor. I would also be open for missions if needed, but I would like to stay in the village as much as possible so I can keep an eye on Naruto."

"What about the girl? Sakura was her name if I do recall clearly."

"It would seem my student has surpassed many times over, but still thinks that I can teach her." Tsunade smiled fondly at the thought of Skaura.

"What of her abilities then?"

"She is an excellent medic, and I know she would love to work at the hospital. Also she is at a high jounin level with her skills, and if she so desires could pass the anbu test with ease." Sarutobi smiled knowingly at his student. It would seem that she did not just want Naruto as a child, but she had a teenage daughter as well.

"Then I shall get her a leaf headband right away, and there is a quaint house not far from the hospital that has plenty of living space."

"Perfect and I would like the papers to be Naruto's guardian right away."

"Alright, but I must warn you. If you kill any villagers for treating Naruto badly, you will be punished."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the whole shebang of your speech; just give me those damn papers."

With the last piece of paper work signed and organized, Tsunade walked out the office to go find Sakura and Naruto. When she found them, she had to stop and gaze at them for awhile. Sakura was being chased by not just only her little blondie, but know a raven haired boy was helping him. She started to walk over to them and to get them to head home. Naruto looked upset at first, but said goodbye to the boy whose name was Sasuke and they headed to the orphanage to get his few possessions.

The care takers of the orphanage gawked at the new family as they marched into the building. Some of the children glared at the boy while others could only stare. Sakura could feel her hands twitching as she saw the look in each one of their eyes. What she wouldn't give to tear their head off and put it on a stick sharpened on both sides to show as a warning not to mess with Naruto. They headed into his small corner of one of the many bed rooms and gathered the few clothes he had. Then with as much control as Sakura could muster she marched out of the orphanage with her sensei and Naruto, _without_ a tiny head as a prize in her hands.

With his small bag of clothes they made their way to their new home, and when they reached it, they all stopped in their tracks to gaze at it. It was larger than what the Hokage had described it. With two stories of a red oak as a frame, and had cedar wood that encased the rest of the house. There were two large pillars that connect from the ground level of the house to the top of the roof on the second floor that had a design of leaves swirling around them. Tall glass windows stretched to the roof that were clear and clean as well that were spread out along the house.

Behind the house there was a wooden path with a railing that ran along the back of the house that connected the multiple rooms of the house from outside. The doors to the rooms were half wood on the bottom and then had a paper screen on top with cherry blossom flowers and petals on them. Then in the back yard there was a koi pond with flowers and bushes surrounding along with a stone path that wrapped along the edge of the pond. On the opposite side of the yard was a wide field that was a perfect training ground. The whole yard, front and back, were covered with sakura and oak trees.

As they walked in through the double front doors they silently took off their shoes and took a step into the living room area. The area was already furnished and had a modern twist to it. There was a glass fire place in the far left corner in the room and had a large comfy couch that stretched around the living room against the wall with the windows that looked out to the front yard. On the wall opposite of that were four wide book shelves that covered that wall with a polished look. Then there was a glass coffee table with a fresh bundle of lilies in a vase on the table. The floor was a simple wood with a thick rug under the coffee table that stretched out to cover almost all of the middle of the room. On the right side of the room was a tall stair case that swept up to the second floor.

They entered the dining area which had a long low table with pillows lining the age of the table for a comfortable place to eat. Both the dining area and the kitchen were connected and a counter separated them with tall stools to sit on were lined up in front of the counter. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances and a bronze marble counter top with a dark oak under it. There was also a office area that connected to the living room along with a bathroom. Upstairs was a long hallway with doors on either side that lead to the end of the house which had a bay window that looked out to the many buildings that surrounded the estate.

There were four doors lining the right side of the hall that was closer to the front of the house while two doors faced the back yard. The four doors on the right held a empty bedroom, bathroom, Naruto's room, and finally a door that lead to a deck which was covered by the roof and head pillars and railings along its edge. (In that order from the stairs to the end of the hall) Then on the left side of the hall held Tsunade's room with her own bath, and then next to that was Sakura's room which also had its own bath.

"Well…. the Hokage sure has good taste." Tsunade grinned as she walked around the rest of the house.

"It is definitely more than I am use to." Sakura finally managed to say as she followed a yellow flash that darted to his knew room.

"Squueee! I am going to go check out my new room!" Sakura saw her sensei dash into her new room and decided she might as well go see what her room looked liked.

As she opened the door she had to pause. The room was covered with a thick bloody bronze carpet. There was a long window that stretched from the floor to ceiling that looked out to the back yard. Two doors were on the right side of the room that led to a bathroom and a walk in closet. On her left was a four post bead with a canopy on top that covered the queen size bed. It was the perfect room for her, but made memorize of her and her brother's small apartment flash before her eyes.

"_Shut up! I need to concentrate!"_

"_Concentrate on what? Dolling yourself up for Nagato?"_

"_Baka! Wait till I get my hands on you."_

She smiled at the memory even though he was being a total ass at that moment in time. He had just been pissed off that he couldn't use the restroom, because I was in there. She missed Yahiko so much already. But the good thing is that in two weeks time he would be back, at least that is what Jiraya had said. She started to unravel all of her scrolls and unsealing her items while putting them away in their new places in her room. It already started to feel like home as she placed the second to last item down on the night stand by her bed of her family. Then she turned to the scroll Yahiko had given to her and gently picked it up and caressed it in her hand as she placed it in one of her many books that had been hallowed out and placed on her book self. She collapsed on to her bed and fell instantly asleep. That night her dreams were filled with memories of Yahiko and her childhood self playing together while they still had lived in Ame, blissfully unaware of the nightmare that lurched in the shadows of her mind just waiting for the right moment to strike…

**Okey dokey then. There is your chapter hope you enjoyed it. So please R&R.**


End file.
